Ei edes Arkkikivi voi korvata valoasi
by Fujipomme
Summary: Bilbo saa vieraakseen henkilön, jota ei uskonut enää tapaavansa...Oneshot!


Ei edes Arkkikivi voi korvata valoasi

Huoneessa oli hiljaista. Pieni mies istui antiikkisessa nojatuolissaan ja poltti piippuaan. Hiljainen vinkuna kävi huulten raosta kun mies puhalsi savurenkaita suustaan. Jotkut olivat suurempi renkaita, jotkut piikkiriikkisiä. Piippu oli pyökkipuuta ja kylkeen oli kaiverrettu kauniita kuvioita. Se oli saatu lahjaksi. Takkatuli räiskyi iloisena hyväillessään koivuhalkoja polttaen ne sitten mustaksi tuhkaksi.

Takan reunalla nökötti hopeinen miekka ja sen vierellä kultainen sormus. Miehen katse ei kuitenkaan suunnannut näihin edellämainittuihin esineisiin. Väsyneet silmät ja mietteliäs katse kiinnittyivät visusti vastapäätä olevaan seinään ja siinä olevaan tummaan ikkunaan.

Olisi voinut olettaa, että hän odotti jotakuta. Tosiasiassa hän ei odottanut ketään. ei yhtään ketään. Mies varoi ajatuksiansa joutumasta tapahtumaan, johon oli joutunut osallistumaan pari vuotta sitten. Kaikki oli liian tuoreessa muistikuvassa. Muistot aivan liian lähellä, niitä ei ollut siis aika puida. Sitten vasta kun kaikki oli taas hyvin. Mutta eihän se ikinä niin tulisi menemään, kyllä hän sen tiesi. Mikään ei olisi kuin ennen.

Samassa oveen koputettiin runsaalla otteella ja mies hätkähti. Hän ei noussut ihan heti tuolistaan vaan antoi koputtajan hetken odottaa. Jospa rauhanhäiritsijä lähtisi pois. Kului vain pari sekuntia kunnes uusi kopautus (tai no oikeastaan pamautus) kuului. Hobitti nousi tuolistaan hieman peloissaan, se ei voinut olla kukaan täkäläinen. Eivät he koputtaisi noin lujaa taikka koputtaisi lainkaan. He vaan ryntäisivät sisään arvaamatta, tömäytellen karvaisia jalkojaan ja kailottaisivat jok'ikiseen huoneeseen tulonsa aikeen.

Nyt pelokas hobittimme oli päässyt jo eteiseen asti, mutta jalat tärisivät vieläkin. Kuka muka tulisi häiritsemään häntä keskellä yötä. Bilbo keräsi rohkeutensa ja avasi asuntonsa pyöreän oven.

Tuuhea musta parta työntyi ensimmäiseksi eteen hobitin näköpiiriin. Sitten kun parran omistaja vähän kumartui, Bilbo hämmästyi ja pelästyi. Hän haukkoi henkeä ja silmät suurenivat yllätyksestä. Hänen oli pakko hieraista silmiään kunnolla ja todeta itselleen, että se mitä hän näki edessään oli todellinen. Se oli Thorin, ilmielävänä.

" Sinä! Kääpiökuningas Thorin, Thrainin poika.", Bilbo ähkäisi ja avasi oven kokonaan ystävälleen. Thorinin ilme ei näyttänyt juuri mitään tunnetiloja. Hän ei näyttänyt iloiselta mutta ei myöskään surulliselta.

"Hyvää iltaa, Konnun Bilbo Reppuli.", Kuningas sanoi hiukan nyrpeänä. Bilbo naurahti kireästi ja pudisti päätään. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä. Tämän oli pakko olla unta, että Vuoren kuningas oli saapunut Kontuun asti. Ja vain hänen takiaan.

Bilbo suuntasi keittiöön ja laittoi teepannun tulille lämpiämään. Kaapista hän kaivoi hunajakakkua, minkä oli toissapäivänä leiponut. Thorin kävi istumaan pienen pöydän ääreen ja leikkasi itselleen palasen makeaa kakkua. Hetken he siinä nautiskelivat toistensa seurasta muistellen seikkailujaan.

Bilbo lisäsi takkaan halkoja ja kohensi tulta hiilihangolla. Thorin istui nojatuolissa kädet leuan alla mietiskellen jotain suurta. Bilbo kävi istumaan häntä vastapäätä toiseen nojatuoliin ja sytytti piippunsa. Hetkeen ei kuulunut pihahdustakaan kummankaan suusta, savurenkaat täyttivät huoneen. Bilbo tyytyi tekemään tällä kertaa vain pieniä renkaita.

"Onko mitään uutta kuulunut?", Bilbo kysyi hiljaisuuden rikkoamiseksi. Thorin ei vastannut heti, mutta tiesi mitä kysymys koski. Hän hengitti raskaasti, kunnes nosti katseensa pienempää miestä kohti. Kasvoista ei voinut vieläkään tulkita mitään selvää.

"Valtakunta on vielä olemassa ja minä sen uljas kuningas, aivan kuten isänikin ja hänen isänsä. Järvikaupungissa vehreys kukoistaa. Heillä on kaikki hyvin.", Thorin sai kasvoilleen jonkinasteisen hymyn puhuessaan. Hobitti hymyili myös. Oli ihastuttavaa kuulla, että Smaugin jälkeen useimmat kaupungit olivat taas turvassa.

Thorin kuitenkin näytti hiukan hermostuneelta. Hän vilkuili vähät väliä Bilboa silmiin ja antoi katseensa levätä tämän ruskeissa silmissään. Sitten kuningas aukaisi suunsa:

"Sinä sanoit, että halusit neljästoistaosan palkkiosta", Thorin kysyi ja piti katseensa tiukasti Bilbossa. Hobitti ihmetteli ensin, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Hän vilkaisi pikaisesti takan reunalle, jossa hopeinen haltijamiekka sekä kultasormus vieläkin lojuivat. Onneksi Thorin ei ollut vielä äkännyt sormusta. Bilbo siirtäisi sen parempaan paikkaan, kunhan pääsisi pois Thorinin valvovan silmän alla.

"Koska olet osoittanut rohkeutesi ja nokkeluutesi voron työssäsi, olkoon osuutesi sinulle mieluinen", Thorin sanoi ja kuljetti mukanaan tuoman nyssykän pöydälle, suoraan Bilbon eteen. Bilbo katsoi hämmentyneenä. Ensinäkään hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellutkaan, että Thrainin poika, kuningas Thorin saapuisi vierailemaan hänen luonaan. Ja toisekseen sitä, että kuningas oli todellakin tuonut mukanaan sen pyydetyn neljästoistaosan arvokkuuksista.

Mutta kaikkein suurimman hämmennyksen hän koki, kun aukaisi nyssykän solmut.

"Enhän minä voi ottaa tätä vastaan!", Bilbo parkaisi. Hän tuijotti aarretta järkytyksen vallassa. Katse siirtyi väistämättä Thoriniin, joka pysyi varsin tyynenä.

"Sinun pitää ottaa se. Niin on paras", Thorin sanoi luoden haikean katseen pöydällä kimaltelevaan aarteeseen. Bilbon pöydällä koristeli se kaikkein kaunein asia maan päällä, Arkkikivi.

Kuningas oli jo kääntymässä poispäin ja aikeissa lähteä, kunnes Bilbo pysätti hänet. Pieni hobitti tarrasi kätensä kiinni kääpiökuninkaan viittaan ja sai tämän kääntymään.

"Minä en halua aarretta.", Bilbo sanoi surullinen katse silmissään. Kyyneleet pidättäytyivät jossain takana, mutta raskas tunne painoi sydäntä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

Thorin kurtisti kulmakarvojaan.

"Mikset? Ota se vain", Kuningas sanoi ja oli riuhtaamassa itsensä irti hobitin kädestä. Hän oli jo astumassa pois talosta ja Bilbo-parka ei ehtinyt harkitsemaan sanojaan. Hän kuunteli vain sydäntään, ja purskautti sanat suustaan puolivahingossa.

"Minä halusin sinut. Sinä olet minun aarteeni. Neljästoistaosani", Bilbo möläytti. Thorin pysähtyi kuin seinään. Hitaasti hän kääntyi hobitin puoleen, kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Sinä sanoit mitä?", Thorin puuskahti.

Bilbo punastui rajusti ja halusi siinä vaiheessa kadota maan alle. Hän kirosi itsensä ja typeryytensä. Miksi hän oli sen sanonut? Hänen ei olisi pitänyt, ja nyt varmasti Thorin piti häntä typeryksenä.

Mutta sitten kun Bilbo nosti punaiset kasvonsa kuninkaaseen, hän hämmästyi toisen katseesta. Se ei ollut lainkaan vihainen, päinvastoin pieni hymy paistoi kääpiön kasvoilta.

Thorin hivuttautui lähemmäs Bilboa ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille halatakseen. He pysyivät siinä aika kauan, Bilbolla oli lämmin ja turvallinen olo niin vahvojen käsien suojassa. Thorinin suuri kämmen sukelsi hobitin pörröisiin hiuksiin ja toisella kädellään hän nosti Bilbon kasvoja lähemmäs häntä. Ennekuin Bilbo ehti tajuamaan edes kunnolla mitään, Thorinin huulet painautuivat tämän huulille. Suudelma oli pitkä ja kuuma. Sylki sai huulet kiiltämään tummassa valossa. Thorinin kieli hapuili säälimättömästi Bilbon hampaita. Järkytyksestä toivuttua Bilbo rentoutui huomattavasti ja avasi kokonaan suunsa, päästäen Thorinin suutelemaan häntä rajummin.

Thorin napitti Bilbon paitaa auki ja riisui oman paitansa. He istuivat nyt oleskeluhuoneen mahonkisella sohvalla, ja Thorin siveli Bilbon paljasta rintakehää. Bilbo näytti hiukan vaivaantuneelta, vaikka hän oli itse tätä ehdottanut. Thorin vain hymyili eikä ollut sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan. Thorin riisui molempien housut. Nyt Bilbo oli tulipunainen eikä tiennyt minne päin olisi pitänyt katsoa.

Thorin hivutti itseään taas alemmas, jaellen koko matkan kuumia suudelmia Bilbon vartalolle.

"Thorin, onko tämä nyt varmasti hyvä idea?", Bilbo kysyi ääni hiukan väristen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tunteita tämä hänessä herätti. Jonkinlaista mielihyvää mutta samalla pelkoa. Thorin väläytti vinon hymyn.

"Tämä on sinun neljästoistaosasi. Niinpä saat koko arvokkuuden edestä". Sen sanottuaan Thorin sulki taas suunsa ja keskitti kaiken tekemisensä Bilbon mielihyvän saamiseen. Ja sitä se todellakin oli. Thorin taisi kaikki taidot, mitä hän oli joskus oppinut. Bilbosta tuntui hekumalliselta. Hänen vatsassaan pyöri perhosia ja hengitys poukkoili sinne tänne. Ihan kuin sydän olisi tahtonut ulos hänen rinnastaan.

Hikisinä he makasivat sitten vierekkäin, Thorin osaksi Bilbon päällä, koska pieni sohva ei ollut antanut senttiäkään myöten. Kostuneet huulet painautuivat toisiinsa kerta toisensa jälkeen ja kuuma hengitys salpaantui uudestaan. Thorin hieroi suurella kämmenellään taas Bilbon entistä sotkuisempaa hiuspehkoa ja painoi reisiään kiusoittelevasti tätä vasten. Molempien kasvoilla paistoi tyytyväinen ja hellä katse. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin Thorin avasi taas suunsa.

"Tiesitkö Bilbo Reppuli. Sinä olet niin valoisa persoona", Thorin nauroi.

Bilbo katsoi ruskeisiin silmiin lempeä hymy kasvoillaan. Katse siirtyi hetkeksi pöydällä olevaan Arkkikiveen. Nyt he molemmat katsoivat siihen. Ei edes Arkkikiven valo pystynyt loistamaan niin kirkkaana, kuin heidän olonsa toistensa sylissä.

Bilbo tunsi olevansa onnellinen, hän oli saanut sen, mitä olikin ikinä halunnut. Todellisen aarteensa.


End file.
